


We've Got Our Hands Full, Big Guy.

by ChiMedCreeker19



Series: Viva Voightstead!: The Chronicles of Will and Jaime. [1]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay, Will, Erin, Olive, and Justin, along with Nat and Maggie have sage advice for the younger generation.</p><p>Will/OC, Clanning, Linstead, Tapril, Moight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got Our Hands Full, Big Guy.

Jay sighed, "Dude!"

Erin scowled, "All right how long Jai?" Erin asked her sister.

Jaime Halstead frowned, "I have no -- actually ask Big Ben over there."

"47:58...... Wait!" Will leapt up. 

"Forty-eight hours!" he hollered.

"All right, listen up, half the unit is at your disposal, we're here," Kim nodded.

"We gotta find that girl, I hate it when she does this shit," Jay scowled.

"Honey?" Erin Lindsay-Halstead frowned, "Breathe, okay? Please? the kids can't lose their cousin and their dad in the same night."

"I know," Jay exhaled.

"Call," Jaime nodded at Justin.

"Mouse? Hey It's Justin," he said into his cell phone, "What? Why didn't we think of that? Yeah, thank you brother."

"Guys," Justin laughed, "Guess what?"

"No," Will shook his head laughing.

"Yeah," Justin laughed.

"Are you serious?!" Olive exclaimed with a wry laugh.

 

"You know," Jaime muttered, "She just better be with JJ."

"She is," Justin laughed, "Thank god we like him right?"

"Exactly," Jay nodded.

"Who's goin'?" Justin called out.

"Oh, I think Erin and I best go," Kim shook her head, "Too much testosterone might scare the girl back into hiding, and besides, it's the last seven weeks of summer before she heads off to UIC."

 

"Let's go Burgess," Erin laughed.

 

"Easy there LINDSAY!" Kim fired back teasingly.

 

"Will you," Erin laughed.

"All right, I'm comin'," Kim laughed.

[Meanwhile, at the residence of Jason "Jazz" Macausland]

"Where the fuck is my damn phone! Jason!" Camille Halstead frowned, "Help me find my phone you pain!"

JJ Macausland laughed, "Babe, it's right here!"

 

"Okay yeah Dad, just tell them to escort me home, I'm coming home to check in, No daddy I didn't forget, my phone was charging, Yes I promise," Cami sighed into her phone.

"Okay Dad, boundaries please, I don't ask about how the twins got here okay? Or, how I arrived for that matter," Cami laughed, "Yes daddy, I know I love you too."

Camille momentarily kissed her boyfriend goodbye, heading out to her car.

It was then the sirens blared, from both behind her (Justin) and in front of her (Erin and Kim) and Cami released an intentionally overwrought sigh.

 

"An escort," she rose a brow, "Really uncle J?"

"Yep!" Justin grinned.

Erin smirked, "Get home you royal yet lovable pain in my damn ass!"

"Hey kid," Kim shrugged, "I'd do what the lady says 'kay?"

"Okay, okay," Cami laughs.

She takes off, knowing the three officers will tail her all the way across town.

 

As soon as they arrived at the Ritz-Carlton Residences, Cami pulled in, Justin and Erin immediately following behind.

Looking up, the 17 year old college freshman came face-to-face with her angry mother, "Oh boy," she hears Erin sigh.

Cami immediately steps out, eyes of stone matching her mother's appearing as she turns around to lock her car.

"Kindly get upstairs so I can rip into you," Jaime hisses into her eldest daughter's ear, "You're so damn lucky that your sisters are not here, and in no uncertain terms, so am I , because I can tear you three thousand ways to Sunday when I get you up there!"

 

Cami marched with her uncle and aunts flanking her, Jaime seething a half step behind them, "Move!"

Erin slammed her sister gently against the elevator wall, "Kid, calm. down. now!" 

Jaime raised her hands conceding, nodding, then shooting her daughter a death glare, that girl had no doubt inherited her poker face. 

And then the elevator opened, Cami beelining toward Will, "Jaime! JAIME!"

 

The younger of the two sisters went flying down onto the couch, "Damnit Erin!"

"Calm down first kid," Justin shook his head, "No use letting two hot heads collide."

Cami narrowed her eyes, ready to fire back at her uncle before her aunt stood her ground, "No ma'am, don't you dare," Olive warns with a point of her index finger.

 

Jaime exhales deeply, "Okay, you're here, you checked in, now you can go back, because I know why you're there. It's because of the internship."

"Yeah," Cami smiles, "It's a quarter mile from their house."

"Next time you don't check in? I will not be so nice, okay? Go on, and please Camille," Jaime sighs.

"I'll text when I get back," she nods.

"Hey!" Will pouts.

Cami grins as she runs into her dad's outstretched arms, "I'll call you later Daddy, Bye Mom! Bye family!"

Justin grinned, "See ya!"

Olive laughed, "Bye you!"

 

"We've got our hands full big guy," Justin sighed.

"Don't I know it," Will laughed as he watched her go.

45 minutes went by, and Will broke out into a smile, "She's safe, she's back there safe."

"Good," Jaime nodded as everyone left, "Now..."

"I like the way you think love," Will grins.

-fin.


End file.
